legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacquot
Jacquot, also known as "Subject Zero", is a notorious criminal whose crimes include piracy, kidnapping, vandalism and murder. Born in 16 BBY, Jacquot was abducted from the Misty Falls Clan by Imperial operatives in 12 BBY from Dathomir. Imperial motives pertained to her uniquely powerful telekinetic potential. After initial tests, Jacquot became the prime subject of Sly Moore's indoctrination experiments on Byss at the Teltin Facility, with the goal of torturing the captives and pitting them against one another, attempting to convert them into slaves of the dark side of the Force. Referred to as Subject Zero, Jacquot became a unique member of the project, with her progression in utilising her talents and aptitude in learning new skills such as Force Paralysis among the best of those at Byss. Many other force sensitive children of lesser ability were also kept as part of the experiment and treated as expendable lab animals, with many dying in deathly tasks. Jacquot was tortured frequently, both psychologically and physically, in various experiments to test how pain and distress affected her abilities. As she grew in both age and hatred for her captors, her powers eventually advanced to such a level that she became a serious threat to the staff, easily killing one by blasting him into a wall. Kept separate from other children, she grew up believing that the entire galaxy was what she could see outside her window and repeatedly screamed herself hoarse while trying to communicate with others through her soundproofed cell. In reality, the window was a one-way mirror, intended as just another form of psychological torture. As they were regularly and remorselessly killed by tasks designed to advance Jacquot, the other children grew to despise her as the source of all their suffering. This was only made worse by the fact that the only time they ever saw her was when the staff forced Jacquot to fight the other students gladiator-style in order to monitor her progress and condition her to love the act of killing; she would even be injected with narcotic drugs during the fights to further associate killing with euphoria in her mind. Eventually whilst Sly Moore absent from the facility, the children rioted and attacked the guards. Backed up by their force sensitivity, the riot caused damage to the facility and Zero was freed. At this point her powers had grown so great that nothing could stop her. She would later have difficulty remembering those events for the next years in her life, due to her age at the time and the chaos. She would claim the guards and children attacked her, forcing her to kill them all. In either case, Jacquot's pent-up rage and sudden release from captivity caused her to fly into a fury, killing almost everyone in the facility in a furious rampage before stealing a shuttle and flying off Byss into the Unknown Regions, where it was picked up by a smuggler ship after several days. Rather than helping her, the crew "used" her before selling her off as a slave on Nar Shaddaa. After her escape, Subject Zero went on to live a predictably violent and bloody life. In order to sever ties with her past she took on the name Jacquot, and reacted violently whenever addressed by her former designation. Even though she was widely hunted by the Galactic Empire with her image posted across the core, named as "Subject Zero", the female remained free for several years, operating with various gangs on Nar Shaddaa, became a pirate in the Outer Rim, crashed a space station into Muunilinst, and at one point joined a cult, keeping her head shaved even after her departure. Eventually she was captured by Sly Moore. The return of Moore to Jacquot resulted in a violent fight that would last hours and resulted in the deaths of dozens of Imperial Stormtroopers before Moore could eventually overcome the female telekinetic. With Jacquot now turned to the Dark Side, she served Moore faithfully during the time leading up to the Battle of Endor, and was left behind on Orupia prior to the Orupian Civil War. She was seen as somewhat dangerous within the Royal Court and entered into a violent affair with Prince Coti Valois. Upon the news of the death of Prince Coti at the hands of Princess Kileo Dimoh, the female became delirious went into a catatonic state which saw her placed in a mental institute. She remained confined in the institute for several years until a series of experiments handled by Orupian Doctors was undertaken that resulted in Jacquot awakening from her poor state. The female immediately set upon a murderous rampage within the hospital before breaking free and escaping into the wilderness. Captured on securicams, she swore revenge on Princess Kileo Stargazer. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs